


【Dickjay】Waiting For You

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Exciting right?!, Jason is the butler, M/M, Mr. Grayson has someone to take care of him now, and Happy White Day!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: “Richard少爷，”比他矮一个头的男孩义正辞严地道，“保持房间的整洁和卫生是一种好习惯。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	【Dickjay】Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> 魔改一切。人妻软桶出没【苍蝇搓手  
> 虽然内容无关，但是依旧祝我哥和我儿子白色情人节快乐，耶。

某一个放学后的下午，Dick在大宅的厨房里发现一个孩子的时候，并没有觉得很愉快。

他看起来不太整洁，瘦得要命，坐在吧台椅上对着一份显然是Alfred出品的肉酱意大利面狼吞虎咽。眼睛倒是挺好看的，又大又亮。

有那么两秒钟Dick怀疑Bruce要把他给换掉，这小屁孩就是他找来的新罗宾，直到他看到Bruce的表情和他一样迷茫。

“这是——”

“Todd先生，这是Bruce Wayne老爷和Richard Grayson少爷，”那个姓Todd的孩子因为嘴里塞满了吃的暂时说不了话，所以只是潦草地朝他们点了点头，“Bruce老爷，Richard少爷，这是Jason Todd.”

放心了的Dick友好地说了声“嗨”，但是Bruce还是一副状况外的样子。

“他是谁？他多大了？他为什么会在这里？”

Alfred给Bruce和Dick端来一碟帕尼尼，又递给那孩子一张餐巾，提醒他擦擦嘴。Jason颇为乖巧地点点头，Dick觉得他还挺可爱的。

“我是在采买的路上遇到Todd先生的，”Alfred打开纸袋，开始利落地从里面拿出食物，拆开包装，“他寻求我的帮助，或者说想要顺走两个面包——没关系，Todd先生，我知道你有难处。”

“叫我Jason就可以啦，Alfred,” 他嗫嚅道，吃饱之后反而拘谨了起来，“谢谢你的食物。嗯……非常美味。”

“不用谢，Jason,” Alfred微笑道，然后继续讲述，“他说他十二岁。我问他家在哪里，他说他没有家，我本来打算把他送去Gunn太太的学校，但是Jason说那不是个好地方——我查了查，发现答案是肯定的——所以我就只好先把他带回来了。我想他可以留下，您觉得呢，Bruce老爷？”

Bruce正打算开口，Dick还在震惊他看起来这么小只竟然才比他年幼两岁，Jason就抢先了。

“没关系的，不用留下我，”他在强装镇定，Dick看得出来，“我想我该——”

“你当然可以留下来，Jason,” Bruce打断他，露出一个不很蝙蝠侠也不很富家公子的微笑，“我们多的是位置，完全可以装下一个无家可归的孩子。如果你觉得不好意思，你可以帮Alfred分担一些家务，那很好；但是我们不会强迫你做任何事。孩子，大宅欢迎你。”

“真的吗？”小孩睁大了眼睛，他看起来满怀希望，又强行收敛了表情，“我真的可以留下？我是说，我很愿意，帮大忙了，但是我挺麻烦的。呃，毕竟突然多出来了一个人，我也没什么教养——”

“你愿意的话，我可以把你培养成一名出色的管家，Jason,” Alfred走过去，轻轻地拍了拍他的头，“这样你就有一份工作了。相信我，你不是个麻烦，也不是多余的。”

“那……那好吧，谢谢，”他有点害羞地笑了，认真地和他们三个人都对视了一下，“谢谢你们。”

“那么Richard少爷，麻烦您带Jason去清理一下，然后可能还要找找您的旧衣服给他换上。”

“好的，Alfred. 来吧Jason, 跟我来。”

Jason跳下椅子，轻快地往他的方向跑过来。站到他面前的时候，这个比他矮了一头的孩子正儿八经得好笑地朝他伸出了一只手，眼睛闪闪发光。

“嗨，很高兴认识你，”Jason难掩兴奋地抬头看着他道，脸颊都红了，“之前我……我爸带我去看过你的演出。你太酷了，我超级崇拜你的。”

说实话，突然遇到粉丝让Dick还有点不知所措，于是他也脸红了，轻咳一声，握住了那只手。

“你好，呃，谢谢你喜欢……你可以叫我Dick.”

他太可爱了。

Dick要收回上面那句话。

他一点都不可爱。

这小屁孩越来越嚣张了。他的工作能力得到了Alfred和Bruce的高度认可，于是胆敢对Dick颐指气使起来。

“Richard少爷，”比他矮一个头的男孩义正辞严地道，“保持房间的整洁和卫生是一种好习惯。”

Dick想揍他。Jason穿着那套像模像样的小西装跑进他的房间，对他丢了一地的衣服和堆满本子废纸的书桌指指点点，在Dick准备亲自动手将他扔出去的时候溜走了。

下一次Jason又进来了，无视Dick的威胁给他把地上的衣服全部收进了脏衣篮，然后又把洗完的叠好放到衣柜里。说实话，他来大宅之后吃胖了一些，但是还没怎么长高，矮小到抱着大篮子的动作看起来都有些可怜，所以Dick还是渐渐收敛了自己乱丢衣服的习惯。至于书桌是在Dick出去夜巡的时候偷偷给他整理好的，书桌主人感到非常愤怒并盘问他有没有偷看那张小说手稿，对此Jason称不予回应，就算看了也没什么，反正写得很烂。

他追了Jason半天，在花园里用水管打架，最后双双挨罚，被要求把战场给收拾干净。当天晚上Jason又捧着一碟水果潜入Dick的房间赔礼道歉，Dick在做作业，所以Jason殷勤地喂他，结果一半都进了他自己的嘴里。之后这就成了例行公事，一人半碟水果，Jason会拿本书看，在Dick夜巡回来之前睡着，最后被抱回房间或者直接一起睡。

来大宅后不久Jason就自己发现了蝙蝠洞，所以Bruce和Dick的身份他也知道。但是他说罗宾是Dick的而他不想抢走，而且他觉得当管家挺好，所以到目前他还没有加入义警的行列。Dick比较喜欢来蝙蝠洞看他训练然后兴奋得吱哇乱叫的Jason, 他这个时候是最可爱的。

日子慢慢过去，他们俩也一天一天地长大。Jason开始抽条了，几乎完全继承了Alfred的所有神奇能力，包括奇怪的三文治作品（Dick觉得他是故意的，每次他觉得自己大概是把Jason给气到了，第二天就会通过一盘难以下咽的玩意被证实推测）。Dick和Jason越来越亲密，几乎天天都腻在一起，无论是学习还是打游戏；Dick跟Bruce的矛盾则越来越严重，Jason有的时候会很乐意当传话筒，有的时候会吼“你们自己搞定别扯上我”。但不管他们多努力地试图解决问题，成年之后，Dick还是决定要独立出去。

他回房间拿东西的时候看到Jason坐在他的床上，脚边有两个包。

“Jason,” 他们已经太熟悉彼此了，Dick知道他听得懂，“不。”

“求你，”Jason的眼睛里开始积聚起水汽，“让我跟你走，Dick, 我——”

“不行，”Dick毫不留情地拒绝道，“你才十六岁，Jason, 你没有办法为自己负责。”

“我可以，你知道我可以的，Dickie,” Jason哽咽道，“不要丢下我。让我去照顾你。”

Jason的眼泪几乎让Dick心碎，但是他真的不可以带他走。

“Bruce需要你。”

“Bruce有Alfred,” 小孩几乎要嚎啕大哭了，“Dick... 求你，我不想离开你。我喜欢你。我喜欢你四年了。求你。”

Dick闭上眼睛沉默了很久。然后他走到床边，抱住了他的管家。

“我也喜欢你，Jay,” 他温柔地拍着Jason的背，他自己的T恤差不多立刻湿了个透彻，“我又不是一走了之，也不是不要你，你难过什么呢？我保证一有空我就会回来的，我也保证在你18岁的那一天，只要你还想去找我，我就一定会等着你，在你按下门铃第一秒给你开门。我保证，好吗？”

Jason好半天才松开他，蔫蔫地点了点脑袋。

“你拿什么保证？”他小声地问，还哭得打了个嗝。

“一个吻？”Dick轻轻地回答道，“如果你愿意的话。”

“欢迎回——”

还没等Jason说完话，Dick已经一把揽住他的腰把他拽了过来。他热烈地吻他，唇齿交缠，“砰”的一声用脚把门带上，将跟来了布鲁德海文的他的管家压在了门板上。

“你说你长这么高干什么？”热身完毕，Dick抱怨道，“看来是Alf把你喂太好了，我就该从现在开始不给你吃的，然后……”

他半真半假地恐吓他的管家，省略了下半句好营造气氛，然而Jason就只是挑起眉看着他，这个模样竟然跟Alf拆穿他或者Bruce的谎话时的表情有几分像。

“然后呢？然后……”他压低了嗓音，像是诱惑，又像是威胁，“您准备怎么喂饱我呢？”

Dick心一跳，这时Jason又慢悠悠地道：

“少爷？”

胆敢冒犯主人的仆人必须好好惩罚。于是Dick使出了他最拿手的床上教育手段。

“你想好你的代号了吗？”他把他吻得又操得喘不过气来的时候问道，“不如叫‘翼侠’吧，毕竟你是我的……或者‘夜侠’也行。”

Jason恼火地推了他一把。

“太难听了，”他喘息着道，“没创意，没辨识度——唔！”

Jason在与他分别的两年里成长了很多。不过他虽然比Dick更高，但是并没有更壮。大概是因为多数时候他都把管家作为他的本职工作，尽管他也不乏流畅的肌肉曲线，力量却比不过Dick, 更别说战斗技巧和经验了。但是他做得很不错，在缺少练习和实践机会的情况下以惊人的天赋掌握了格斗、侦查等等技能，射击成绩更是他们之中的最高。Dick有时候在想Alfred除了管家培训以外都对Jason做了什么。不管怎么说，忙得头晕的夜翼现在拥有了一个完美的潜在搭档（或者助手，你懂）。

“那你可以直接叫‘夜翼侠’，或者‘夜翼的侠’，”Dick满怀希望地提出了新点子，“够有辨识度了吧。”

“明天我就回大宅，”Jason威胁道，“你自己收拾吧。”

“这听起来好像我们结婚了然后你生气了回娘家，”Dick俯下身让他物理意义上地说不出话，只能在柔软的被子里挣扎，“你想要戒指吗？”

“你他妈……”他教养良好的管家终于忍不住开骂了，但是违抗主人是不可能的，所以Dick又亲了上去，下半身加速了顶弄，最终那双灵巧的手只能无力地搭在他的前臂上。

Jason还是取了“翼侠”的名字。Dick有点过于开心，所以鸟形标志的提议被拒绝，取而代之的是一只蝙蝠，红色的。他善良体贴的私人管家到底还是拗不过，虽然依旧没改变决定，但起码身体力行地安慰了很受伤的Dick。

他现在算是四分之一个义警，基本只在Dick明确要求支援的时候去帮他的忙——海文逐渐流传起了他们俩的小道消息，翼侠的名号也越来越响亮，Dick对此还有点担心，生怕Jason会被盯上。

有天晚上，Jason中了一记冷枪，因为他躲得快，所以子弹只是在身侧擦了过去，但是留下的伤口看起来还是颇为狰狞。如果他没有反应过来……Dick不敢往下想。

所以他试图让Jason不要再出去了。他们吵了一架，冷战了一小会，然后又互相道歉。

“我想保护你，”Jason勾着他的手指闷闷地说，“现在Tim做得很好了，Bruce不需要我。我可以专心地陪着你。”

“我知道，但是我也想要保护你，我不想你受伤，”Dick的手拂过Jason身上的绷带，“B知道我让你受伤的话，他会揍我的。”

“别傻了，我是自愿的，我帮你拦住他，”Jason细细地啄吻他的颚角，痒得要命，Dick被逗笑了，“不要赶我走，你一个人做这些的话太辛苦了。让我帮你。”

“好吧，”Dick挣扎得也没有他想象中积极，他转过去，衔住那两片嘴唇，“但是首先保护好自己。看到你受伤，我会难过。”

反正Jason当翼侠的时间可没在家里照顾他的时间多。Dick乐观地想。他有大把机会将自己破碎的心重新粘合起来，就从一个吻开始好了。

Ric没有留下Jason. Jason也没有坚持。

他们再次见面是在管家——Alfred的葬礼上。Ric远远地看着那个忙个不停的黑白身影，他看起来更瘦了，而且很累，整个人看起来摇摇欲坠。Ric决定过去打个招呼。

“嘿。”他说。

Jason转过头，那双剔透的蓝绿眼睛有些暗淡。他挤出一个勉强的笑。

“Richard少爷，”Ric知道Jason有时候就是那么一本正经的，于是他点点头，回了一个有点尴尬的笑，“谢谢你愿意来。你最近还好吗？”

“挺好的。你呢？”Ric意识到他说了蠢话，于是马上改口，“抱歉，我……我很抱歉。”

Jason摇摇头。Ric犹豫了一下，然后张开了手臂。Jason拥抱了他。他不该记得的，但是他记得，年轻的管家真的瘦了。

“你看起来很累，”Ric不无担忧地道，“你该休息一会。”

“我……谢谢你，Richard少爷，但是我的工作还没完成。”那双漂亮的眼睛下面已经有了一层淡淡的青黑，Ric被从自己心底翻滚上来的疼惜吓了一跳。他不由自主地抬手，想要摸Jason的脸颊，但是终究还是停住了，转而捏了捏他的肩膀。

“有什么是我帮得上忙的吗？”

“……呃，这些白玫瑰，”Jason拿来一个篮子，“麻烦少爷给客人们派发一下吧。”

“好，交给我，你去忙别的吧。”Ric点头，Jason疲惫地笑了笑。

“谢谢你，Richard少爷，”他轻声说，“谢谢你。”

Ric看到转过身去的男孩脸颊上滚下一滴泪。

"Jason!" Ric冲进大宅，刚穿过门就开始大喊，“Jason你在哪！”

二楼传来脚步声，穿着西装的管家从左边走了出来。

“少爷……？”他看到了Ric, 不知所措地道，“发生了什么事？”

“法庭的人找到我了，我把他们放倒之后发现还有一批在冲着这里来。你有危险，我们得快点离开，”Ric急得眼睛都要喷火了，“快！”

“砰！”

“小心！”Jason大喊。

Ric下意识地卧倒翻滚，抬眼发现Jason——从楼梯扶手上的某个地方——掏出了两把大口径半自动手枪，开始对冲进来的猫头鹰们扫射。其中三只直接向二楼的Jason扑去，一只被Ric拽倒，一只被凭空出现飞身而下的Tim一棍砸回了地上，最后一只凭着盔甲顶住了Jason的子弹，利刃下劈。

他灵活地闪过了，栏杆被切成了两半。Jason和那只猫头鹰缠斗在一处，瞅准机会开枪，但是那个人很强，他渐渐不敌，被逼到了栏杆边缘。下一秒，猫头鹰给Jason的锁骨下方开了个口子，鲜血飞溅，然后将他一脚踹下了楼。

Ric的心脏仿佛停止了跳动。他用常人难达的诡异角度踢中他的敌人，然后借力弹射出去，在Jason尚在半空中的时候捞到了他。他抱着管家侧滚几圈，男孩在他怀中发出微弱的呻吟，他的血已经染红了白衬衫，甚至沾到了Dick的T恤上。

“Jason! 看着我——妈的。”他拿过Jason左手的枪，朝着跟下来的猫头鹰打空了弹匣。幸好原本出去了的Bruce和Damian及时回来了，Ric索性抱着Jason躲进角落，脱下T恤给他按在伤口上止血。

“我不会有事的，Ric,” Ric被Jason的声音唤回理智，再抬头的时候战斗已经结束了，他的表情大概很吓人，因为怀里的Jason对他露出了一个虚弱的笑，还叫了他的新名字，“别担心。”

“你当然不会有事，”Ric也回了他一个笑，明明周围地上还躺了一堆杀手，他却在失忆之后难得地感受到了充实和甜蜜，几乎想要俯身亲吻那有些苍白的嘴唇，“我看着你呢，小翅膀。”

他敲了敲Jason的房门。

“请进。”

Ric推门进去，看到Jason坐在床边，赤裸精瘦的上半身裹了绷带。他只穿着一条似乎挺舒适的老旧运动裤，这还是Ric第一次见到没有穿西装、刘海也软软地耷拉下来的Jason.

“Ric, 谢谢你救了我，”他又温柔地叫了他的名字，Ric的心一跳，“你需要什么吗？”

“呃，不用谢，应该的，”他抓了抓他的头发，“就是……想来看看你，然后……反正我也睡不着。啊不是，我是真的想来看你……你懂。”

“你睡不着？”Jason却敏锐地察觉到了他的不适，关心的神情让Ric不由自主地愧疚起来，“怎么了？是不习惯吗？”

Ric耸耸肩。

“是啊，有一点……觉得那个房间很陌生又很熟悉。就是，有点奇怪。”

“这样。或许我可以和你交换？你不介意的话？”Jason建议道。

他怎么可能让一个伤员这么干。于是Ric摆摆手表示不需要。

“那好吧，”Jason也小小地耸耸肩，抿着唇看他，犹豫一下，然后试探地开了口，“或者……你……想来和我一起躺一会吗？我现在不是很想一个人待着。”

Ric差点脱口而出同意。他到底是控制住了自己，矜持地考虑了那么两三秒，然后说：“我很乐意。”

Jason露出一个微笑，掀开被子爬了进去，给Ric留出半张床，自己缓慢地躺下了。Ric也是，这个动作让他下意识地感到熟悉。

所以他顺着这个感觉张开了手：“过来。”

Jason看起来很惊讶，嘴唇动了动，最后还是缓慢又努力地往他这边挪过来。Ric见他没有拒绝的意思，便主动地靠过去，小心地将他圈进了怀里。Jason抽了抽鼻子。

“我想念这种感觉，”他小声地说，“你真好闻。”

Ric忍不住勾起嘴角，在他的额头上印了一个谨慎的吻。

“我很抱歉，”他也用差不多的音量回答道，悄悄话让人感觉很亲密，“我……失忆之后真的很乱七八糟，但是这也不是我做个混蛋的借口。我真的很抱歉。”

“别这么说自己，我们都知道你不好过，没关系的。”Jason咬了咬嘴唇，轻轻摇头。

“我不知道该怎么对待我们的感情，”Jason用没有受伤的那边手捧住他的脸颊，Ric靠进去，闭上了眼睛，“我……不敢说现在的我爱你，我是说，我确实对你有感情，但是不清楚——”

“不要烦恼这种事了，你在脑袋上中了一枪之后还能活下来，我已经足够感激，”Jason的指尖蹭到他短短的发茬，“只要答应我……不要再让我走，让我陪着你，就好了。可以吗？”

他的声音听起来如此心碎。但不需要Jason亲口说，Ric也不会再一次放走他的了。

“我答应你，”Ric闭上眼睛，把下巴搁在他的头发上，“我当然答应你。”

他们静静地躺了一会。然后Jason开口，声音听起来有点迷糊："Dick, 我真的很想你。"

一小会之后他才反应过来自己叫了什么，都被吓清醒了，慌里慌张地改口和道歉，但是Ric温柔地捂住了他的嘴巴，将他又拉近了一些。

“没关系，我不在意你怎么叫我，”Richard Grayson这么告诉他，带着笑意，“无论我的名字是Dick还是Ric, 你都会称呼我为‘主人’，不是吗？”

Jason凝固了，看了他一会，确认他是认真的之后，不是特别生气地瞪他一眼，又叹了口气。

“是的，无论如何你都是我的主人，”他微笑，有点恶劣地拖长了声音回答道，仿佛在撒娇，“那么可以吻我吗，主人？你很久没吻过我了。”

这下轮到Ric顿了顿。

“你受了伤，”他自觉非常体贴地婉拒道，“我们不能——”

男孩窃笑起来。

“看看，我只不过说一个吻而已，有的人都想到什么地方去啦？”他嘴上正直得很，被子下的脚尖却一直在蹭Ric的小腿，“而且，我只是锁骨受伤，又不是屁股——唔嗯——”

他的管家的味道好极了。Ric真切地为自己前段时间的冷淡感到后悔。

“真的可以吗？”他在爬到Jason身上之后又问了一遍，“我不想弄疼你。”

“那主人得温柔一点对待我这个没用的仆人了，等恢复之后我再好好服侍你，”Jason舒展开身体，表情慵懒又满足，“现在，再吻我一遍。”


End file.
